Paraphilia
by R.G.Daemon
Summary: College AU bbrae dating on down low, and bb has a kink? Scratch that, he's got a list.
1. Chapter 1:Algolagnia

College AU, bbrae dating on the the title of the story, or even the chapter, didn't spell out whats going on in this fic, well to spell it out plainly it's all about kinks, fetishes, and you know the nasty, bumping uglies, whatever you wanna call it. Don't fuckin ask me why I'm writing this story ok? Just enjoy it. Because I'll never write anything like this story again. Ever. Gotta kink? Comment it down below.

Every chapter is a type of kink or fetish, and the next chapter after that will be a after care/ reward chapter.

Next update will be titled chapter 1.5: after care and rewards.

Roommates. The word felt foreign as it rolled over her tongue. She had roommate's, well, _they_ had a roommate. Kori and Garfield had been more than generous when they'd offered her a room with them.

It had already been three weeks and yet it still felt so new. She let out a soft hum as she stole a sip from her mug; a steely gray color decorated with lavender pinstripes, a home warming gift from Kori.

The soft rustling of sheets pricked at her ears, across the room, spread out on the couch, came the soft breaths of her roommate; Garfield.

She found him perplexing. With his sister and friends he seemed to be border line goofy, but alone he was so ...profoundly solemn, if that was an accurate way of putting it, she was rather unsure. She glanced at his features taking in his ash blonde hair, falling in soft waves and curls, brushing against his brow. Such a boyish quality she has found endearing, ever since they were children. But it's was his eyes that she found to be one of his bolder features-she'd never admit that her favorite feature was, in fact, his smile; something about it was rather enticing- but his eyes spoke volumes of emotions, and she found that such gems were close in favor.

" did you make tea?" His lashes fluttered as his eyes opened to stare at her. Bleary and unaware. A soft tingle spread up her hands at the warmth radiating off her had not expected him to wake so early and had hoped she'd be able to leave before he woke. such ideas were abandoned at his query.

"I did." His eyes were such a pretty shade of green, different from his sister Kori; a light neon shade, similar to peridot, but his were brighter, richer in tones, like jade or emerald. He made her tummy twist with the fluttering of butterfly wings. Kori called it a crush, but it felt much more complex than that. Crushes were elementary, in Raven's opion.

" you came home late." Brows furrowed and his nose scrunched up a bit, clarity setting in as to why he'd fallen asleep on the the sheets away from his body as he moved up into a sitting position, still wearing the clothes she'd seen him wearing the night before. Grungy old band tee shirt- from high school she supposed- and worn blue jeans. He was boyishly cute upon waking.

"I was out with a friend." She murmured softly as she brought her mug up to her lips. In all honesty was true,jason was in fact a friend. His friend. Garfield's eyes narrowed in displeasure at her bland response. " We were worried sick about you, you never showed up to work, and you still hadn't come home well past midnight."

The grating sound of his voice rubbed across her skin in a firm embrace as he lectured her. So different from the boy who used to nod his head and smile, Raven had begun to notice more and more as of late he spoke out, voiced opinions. A bit of a turn on if she was being honest. Tugging the sleeves of her charcoal colored sweater lower on her hands, she turned in her seat to face him.

" I apologize for any worry I've caused you and Kori, but I'm not a child and I refuse to be scolded like one." Her eyes blazed with the same demanding fire that he had come to love so long ago. His hands flexed and gripped at the fabric of his jeans. He was anxious, that much she could see.

" Come here." He spoke softly yet firmly, leaving no room for questions. She liked that tone of voice, not that she'd ever say it aloud.  
Her brows furrowed in confusion, but none the less she released her hold on her mug and slid from her perch on the stool.

" You were with Jason weren't you?"  
Her knees bumped against his as she came to a stop in front of him. Such long legs-no now was not the time to be distracted.

"Why does it matter if I was? You were out with Terra the night before last." She puffed her chest out haughtily, and her fingers curled into the fabric of her sleeves. She watched as his hands flexed against his thighs before curling into fists, knuckles white with tension. Dragging in a ragged breath, holding, then exhaling, he uncurled his fists and laid them flat against his thighs.

"I told you not to associate yourself with him." His voice rumbled low, and she could swear she felt her out chest vibrate at the deep burr. Jealousy, such a nasty thing it was.

"But you were with her, so I figured it was ok." Her voice raised an octave, and her knees wobbled slightly. His features looked weary, as if all the ware and tear of of hiding their relationship was taking its toll.

" I was with her to help her pick out Kori a birthday gift. You, on the other hand, were out with Jason for entirely different reasons." Green eyes narrowed as they bore up at her.

" We didn't do anything, and even if we did it's none of your business." Her voice shook with emotion and she tried to swallow it all down. She had dug her own grave out of jealousy and he knew it. She knew it. And in all honesty, she felt ashamed of herself for lowering down to such...such childish repercussions. Something she should admit to, but the thing with pride was it made things like so a bit hard to swallow.

" none of my business? You're my girlfriend, Raven- how in the world do you think that this isn't my business?" His jaw muscles tightened through every word that passed his lips, "You're mine." His hands reached up and grasped her hips, flexing his fingers against the pliant flesh there. Normally something referring to ownership would bother her, she belonged to no one but her self, but she'd be a hypocrite if she said she didn't think of him as hers.

"I hate seeing you with her."

" I hate seeing you with him." He yanked her down until her body was across his lap. Raven drew in a sharp rattling breath as she tried to find her bearings, her nails dug into his thigh as she tried to lift her upper torso up off of his lap.

" Stay down. I'm tired of repeating myself Rae-I was gonna wait till later on in our relationship before I started to introduce you to my world- but obviously, you need to be punished before you learn to listen." Some how he had managed to drag her black tights down her thighs, his hand smoothed over the curve of her ass- snagging the edge of her ebony lace panties, pulling sharply and letting it snap back down.  
A small yelp passed through her lips as the idea of what he was about to do registered.

"I'm not a child!you can't do this -" she wiggled her body atop his lap, turning her head to shoot him a nasty glare. Strong tanned fingers wrapped around to grip her jaw, holding her head still.

"Shh. Be a good girl for me, Rae, if you're well behaved I'll reward you. " he stroked the skin along the tops of her thighs, her heart thundered against her ribs in a wild rhythm that shook her chest. Something inside her clenched tightly, an odd thrill of nerves jumbled through her veins.

" I only have two rules for you, , I want you to count every stroke that I land against this cute-" a sharp sting again the cheek of her ass brought forth a swift inhale of air," little ass of yours, if you don't count, then we'll start over. Do you understand me, Rae?"

Something about the way he was talking sent a rush of heat through her, pooling heavy in her gut. She barely managed to choke out a strangled noise of outrage.

The way his hand smoothed over her ass, sliding down till he reached the curve of her thigh- his knuckles just barely brushing against her core before sliding back up, made her squirm and press her thighs close together. How dare he present her in such a wayward manner, She was no child, and she certainly did nothing of the sort that gave him such a perverse reason to treat her as such.

" Garfield I swear to the Gods above, that if you don't let me go this instant I will personally castrate you." She practically growled out the genital harming threat, as she attempted to bite the hand that held her jaw so firmly.

"Feisty, so indomitable, I always liked this fire of yours. Even as a boy I found myself enamored with you. You're the source of all my issues, I remember freshman year in high school, feeling all sorts of wrong, thinking of the things id very much like to do to you, the punishments I wanted to dish out. I wanted you in the nastiest ways, raven. " He let out a soft hum, as her teeth sank down onto one of his digits."I could be your slave, Raven, I would never hurt you, no more than you would ask me to."

Raven jerked her jaw out of his hold and craned her head to look up at him, her amethyst eyes boring into his. " You...Are you saying you want to dominate me?" flat, monotone, and yet he could just hear the intrigue in her voice. He made a noise deep in the base of his throat, the idea of her words more than slightly appealing.

" I want to mark you, ravish, devour, I want to enact every fantasy of mine with you. I want you, with such a need, that I fear, if I don't have you I may go mad. " He spoke so casually about it, like he was talking about the weather , and it unnerved her.

" I find this..this act of spanking, to be...demeaning. I'm a grown woman, not a child in trouble for sticking their hand in the cookie jar." She found it hard to concentrate on speaking when his fingers were lightly drawing patterns across her bared skin, dancing along her thighs. To say the position she found her self in was embarrassing was an understatement, she was positively mortified at the idea of what he wanted to do, and yet not entirely disgusted.

"You're looking at it with such a closed mind, luv. I'm afraid I tire of talking about this if you truly wish me to stop, say red." His hand smoothed over her backside once more before he raised his hand-" Oh, and Rae, luv, Rule two- you can't finish unless I say so." Her mouth opened to argue, torso squirming to free herself of his hold.  
His hand came down in a swift movment,and the jolt of pain that came with had her drawing a choked breath and letting out a mumbled 'one'. The ache was as pleasurable as it was painful,as his hand slipped from her cheek,stroking over the redend skin, down betwixt her thighs to slide his palm over her center. Raven gritted her teeth to stop a stray mewl from escaping her,as she unconsously rocked her hips back against his hand. Just as fast his hand was gone , and he'd slapped her ass again, _harder_. Raven hissed in a breath, her abdominal muscles quaked as heat began to build in her lower tummy.

The sting of his hand against her backside left her breathless and her legs weak, she didn't realize the tears that fell down her cheeks, or the soft cry's that left her lips with each smack. Her thoughts were addled, attempting to tell him to stop; or even utter the safe word he'd bestowed her, took a backseat while the primal need for release took over. When Gar stroked between her legs he found her unbearably slick and hot, a groan rumbled deep in his throat as he purred out pleasentries and words of encouragement. After fifteen, she'd stopped counting, stopped trying to say anything, really.

A broken sob threatened to break it's way out,and she bit down on her lip to retain it, the metal taste in her mouth, made her think of the burning sensation of her backside. He was going to make her start all over.

"Start again." His voice sounded raspy to her ears. Pressing her hips back against his waiting hand, she let out a plea.

'One'

'Two'

'Three'

She wasn't sure how much more she could take. The muscles in her legs quivered, she was so near.

'Four'

'Five'

'Six'

The sting was starting to numb, and she let out a jumbled string of words, harder,and please; were the only words he was able to catch. He liked seeing her this way, reduced to a basic need, no shame, only want. 'So wild' he thought.

'Seven'

'Eight'

'Nine'

Her thighs were slick, and her center hot, her backside was red; she could still feel the Phantom touch of his hand against her flesh.

'Ten'

'Eleven'

'Twelve'

His other hand had finally released her jaw, and traveled to her hair, gripping a fistful and giving it a harsh tug; it sent a shock all the way down to her toes. Her back arched and breathy cry left her lips. More.

'Thirteen'

She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

'Fourteen'

So close. She just needed him to _touch_ her.

'Fifteen'

She could almost sob with a mixture, both relief and longing. She buried her face again the side of his thigh and cried, her body was wound so tight, so unbearably tight, and even worse;she'd liked it. _Loved it_. Even.  
She wasn't sure what else to do other than cry, she feared if she didn't she might _beg_.

"Shh, such a good girl, you did so well." His fingers slipped through her hair, and his voice brushed across her skin, in soothing tones. Her chest tightened and half choked sob escaped her when she laughed. His praise felt good. His approval felt like that of a warm embrace, and she felt proud.

"C'mere Rae." With gentle hands , hands that she knew could bring her such painful... _bliss,_ he coaxed her head up. Her cheeks were flushed; wet with tears and her nose was a lovely shade of red, amathyst gems were glassy; framed with sooty lashed decorated with dew drops from her tears.

"Are you okay?" He murmured so softly, as he brushed the pad of his thumb over her plumb bottom lip, abused from her teeth. The idea of being embarrassed or ashamed was fleeting, although the more logical response in her aspect.

Moving her body to crawl into his lap was a feat in itself, her hands shook and her knees buckled. Gar pulled her body close, peppering kisses to the side of her face.

"Such a good girl,luv. I'll reward you,as promised." He murmured into her hair , dragging in deep breaths, trying to center his resolve. So tempting, and desirable.

Her hands curled into the fabric his shirt, as she pressed her nose against his throat and simply breathed in his scent. What had he done to her?

" I'll take good care of you, I promise."

Sweet words that sounded so sinister. 


	2. Chapter 1'5: Aftercare and Rewards

His hands had soothed over her red and inflamed flesh, cupping her backside so gently as he smoothed the cool lotion over her skin. Raven's breath caught in her throat when he began to pepper soft kisses along her shoulder blades, his lips burning her through her sweater.  
"Gar-oh god." her attempt to try to dissect what had just happened failed upon her lips as his fingers dipped between her thighs to sooth the quaking heat that seared her. her body trembled and her oversensitized body was already back to were it had been before he'd stopped, teetering on the edge and desperate. Pushing her hips back into his hand, she let out a breathy sigh, she couldn't begin to explain how she was feeling, she should feel embarrassed and offended but her body felt she was floating. this rush of want and the impossible need felt so overwhelming and all she could think of was how badly it turned her on.  
his thumb feathered over her clit, once, twice, and a third time before he dipped a digit into her core, her muscles spasmed around his finger and a broken please broke past her lips.  
"You were so good for me, luv. And as I promised I'll reward you. I know how hard that must've been for you, to be so vulnerable. To let go of the reigns, but tell me- didn't feel good?- don't you feel so relaxed? " it had felt good, it had felt so good. Her hands trembled and keening moan broke through her foggy mind. That was her? in all her life shed never heard her own voice sound so lewd so wanting. Her back bowed and words tumbled past her  
lips with every pump of his fingers till she was undulating against his hand desperate to come.

" That's it, Rae, come for me." He uttered the words against her flushed shoulder in a rush of awe.  
His words tipped her over the edge and her body shuddered and spasmed with the force of her release, every tight muscle quivering before going completely lax. Her chest slumped against the arm of the couch, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Soft touches feathered along the curve of her hip, painting constellations into her skin.

She felt so exhausted; every muscle sore and her backside ached with phantom touches, and yet a part of her felt oddly invigored and _awake._

 _P_ ulling up her tights, he smoothed his hands over her hips and placed a loving kiss to the back of her head. Her body felt so lax, it took more effort than she cared to admit just to turn her head to see him. His blond hair was a lovely mess of curls about his head and his eyes returned her stare; heavy-lidded and molten liquid.

Pushing her body up into a sitting position, Raven pushed her hair back from her face and against her will flushed prettily when he flashed her that lopsided grin the one that did funny things to her insides.

"I..i didn't know that you were so...deprived." She mumbled out, casting her gaze anywhere but at him, too worked up to look at him directly just yet. Garfield had to stop the grin that wanted to stretch across his face at her words. His pretty little bird, she had no idea just how wayward his thoughts really were. How badly he wanted to break her.

"Is that your way of calling me a deviant Rae? Cuz I'm hurt, really, Don't you know its bad to kink shame people." He teased, wrapping a strand of inky black hair around his finger, giving it a little tug. Sooty lashes fluttered as she directed that unwavering amethyst stare his way, her mouth pursed.

"Ok..you've made your point. No more Jason. But that means you have to tell Terra you've got a girlfriend!" Her voice cracked with embarrassment, her hand coming down onto his chest in an almost playful sort of smack. She was too flustered to admit what she really what she wanted to say. Which was along the lines of ' What else can you do with those hands of yours' and the last thing she needed was gar knowing just how badly she wanted him to show her _more._ How her mind was already spiraling down into a disarray of thoughts. She couldn't help but wonder what sort of things he could do to her if her arms were bound, what kinds of things he could do to make her beg. Just how far was she willing to go to find that satisfaction again.

"Oh? have I? and just who should I tell her is my girlfriend? You wouldn't happen to be willing top volunteer hmm. " and almost knowing smile curved his lips as he watching his secret girlfriend squirm beside him, her flushed cheeks telling him that her thoughts were elsewhere.

"We...I...You know I can't do that... I promised Kori that I would never date you. you're supposed to be off limits Gar. " She sighed her fingers trailing along the edge of his knee, her next words burning on the tip of her tongue. "But..what she doesn't know can't hurt her...And I doubt she'd like to know all the bad things you're going to do to her best friend either. "

Raven had to push the words out before she could change her mind. she needed to know what else he had to show her. As prideful as she is, a small part of her loved that feeling he gave her, that sense of vulnerability and the unbridled need that came with it.

"Tha bad things I'm going to do? Is this a white flag rae? Cuz you can't back out." his hands had found their way to her face, cradling her cheeks in his palms, his lips brushing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"I need to know more." the words left her in a huff of air, her hands fisting in the fabric of his t-shirt pulling him closer. She wanted to see him come undone, wild with want, unrestrained and primal. She needed to make him feel like how she felt. Her lips pressed firmly against his, trying to express the unknown emotions that came with this new territory he'd thrown her into.

" I want to make you feel good too," she whispered softly, her hands dropping down to brush against his belt buckle.


End file.
